


Can We Love Again?

by Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice, the_fifth_marauder101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Adopted Teddy Lupin, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bold Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Draco is an orphan, Draco runs the flowershop, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Ginny is hiding secrets, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry works part time there, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, I shall tag as I go, Indian Harry Potter, Indian James Potter, Insecure Draco Malfoy, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, LOTS OF TAGS OH OK, M/M, Memory Loss, MerMay 2019, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mutual Pinning, Nerd Draco Malfoy, OOC Harry Potter, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson speaks french, Pansy is a siren, Prophecies, Remix, Selfless Draco Malfoy, Siren's Lament (Webcomic) - Freeform, Teddy is a cutieeeee, and boyyyyyyyy is she something, dorky draco malfoy, flowershop au, flowershops, harry is not, ish, kinda sorta, mostly - Freeform, not really - Freeform, ooc Hermione Granger, ooc draco malfoy, pinning, siren au, sorta - Freeform, to an exent, to come, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: Content with his ordinary life, Draco is somewhat of a wallflower. However, his comfortable lifestyle suddenly goes astray when he accidentally plunges into the world of sirens. Entangled in a curse, Draco will learn that he was destined for more than he was led to believe.Featuring a shy Draco Malfoy, one badass and bold Hermione Granger, an oblivious Harry Potter, a fed up and flustered Pansy Parkinson, Ginny who hides one too many secrets, 2 sirens that fall in love with a human, and Teddy Lupin who may have a bigger role than you believe.Will the curse be broken or was Pansy right all along?A remix of Sirens Lament by instantmiso on Webtoon.ON HIATUS





	1. Prologue: Curse of The One with a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sirens Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486943) by instantmiso. 



> This was supposed to be a oneshot for mermay 2019, but it turned into something huge. Dee and I have been fawning over this so much so we hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> It’s a remix of Sirens Lament by instantmiso on Webtoon, We are not trying to steal miso’s work because it honestly is so incredible. We haven’t actually finished reading the comic so we added our own elements into it and made it a whole thing! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Fair warning that a lot of the characters are a bit OOC, but it does work with the actual fic. So if that bothers you, don’t read :)
> 
> EDIT: SLOW-ISH UPDATES, we're kinda busy with life at the moment, but we are working on it!
> 
> Now without unnecessary further ado. Enjoy!  
> ~Vixen (@the_fifth_marauder101)
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, Dee here~  
> There's a lot going on in our lives right now, but we wanted to get this out for you guys! It's not much, but we thought you would like some new content.  
> We love you!

_ The end begins here. _

 

_ Salt water filling my lungs. _

 

_ The ice cold temperature piercing my skin. _

 

_ Every inch of my body paralyzed. _

 

_ While all traces of light vanish as I sink lower and lower… _

 

_ One by one, each of my senses begin to fade out. Sound, feeling, vision.  _

 

_ Leaving me with the mixture of intense fear and helplessness that has taken root in my stomach.  _

 

_ And then, unexpectedly… _

 

_ I hear a song. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ⚘ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

**_O broken hearted one_ **

**_your soul has grown weary…_ **

 

**_Have you turned to the rippling tides_ **

**_to engulf your lonely tears?_ **

 

**_May the waves embrace you_ **

**_Lull you softly to sleep…_ **

 

**_Ease away all the hurt and pain_ **

**_That you've carried through the years_ **

 

**_But if given the chance,_ **

**_Would you forget the past?_ **

 

**_You and I can start all over_ **

 

**_We can love again, my dear._ **

 

_ The only thing I feel are ice cold lips, embracing mine in their ice trap, lulling me to sleep, slowly, softly, gently... _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ⚘ _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ If only life had a rewind setting. _

 

_ I think everyone wishes that at least once in their lifetime. _

 

_ I'd go back to a simpler time… _

 

**_Siren's Lament_ **

**_~*_ ** 🥀 **_*~_ **


	2. Chapter 1: Satisfaction isn’t Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Narcissus and Lilies
> 
> A quaint little shop left behind by my aunt. It has fallen to me ever since she had been admitted to St. Mungos. Flowers have always surrounded me. I love the scents, the sights, the colours. The way the light of the sun streams through the petals around me. This shop is my home, my heart, and soul. And I love it, the simplicity, the routine, and- "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the other chapter, but something to keep y'all started up! 
> 
> ~Vixen

_[Cover art for "Can we love again?"](https://drive.google.com/file/d/137p3htjqIltIvvIw28nWHnEWNO_DOgoI/view?usp=sharing) _

 

* * *

 

 

_Narcissus and Lilies_

  _A quaint little shop left behind by Aunt Andy. It has fallen to me ever since she had been admitted to St. Mungos. Flowers have always surrounded me. I love the scents, the sights, the colours. The way the light of the sun streams through the petals around me.  This shop is my home, my heart, and soul. And I love it, the simplicity, the routine, and-._

 

“Lavenders?”

 

Startled, the purple pen makes a slight slash mark across the small leaf I doodled on my left forearm. I cap the pen, looking up at the raven-haired man in front of me.

 

The lopsided grin, milk chocolate skin, and bright emerald green eyes, framed in round black glasses greet me as I gaze shyly, peeking out behind strands of platinum blond hair that have fallen out of my short braid.

 

“Forget-me-nots, actually,” I reply, as I lean behind the counter. Harry chuckles, leaning the broom against the wall and picking up the steel watering can. Two girls hiding behind flower displays giggle and whisper. _Oh, teenage love._

 

Harry is one of the reasons the shop is still running. Ever since he started helping out, the girls all come here to gossip and giggle. Boys see girls through the window, and they buy them flowers,  most of the time. But the shop is up and running so I’m not complaining if it’s used as a hangout.

 

_Little do they know he’s taken already…._

 

“Harry, you’re overwatering the Lilies.”

 

The bell above the door rings.

 

“Dracoooooo!” I turn, there I see my best friend of years. She hugs me, her bushy brown curls bouncing everywhere in a haze of sweet peach and creme scented conditioner.  

 

“You free? I’m heading for some drinks tonight, and I think you should come! There’ll be some cute guys there~!”

 

I giggle, the A honor student of 1st year was long gone and replaced with a bold and bad Hermione Granger. Smart and sassy, or at least those are her words. Mine? Well, I’m just glad my friend finally let herself go.

 

If only I could do that…

 

“Sorry, Mione but I’ve got plans,” I say pushing her playfully. She pouts, poking my cheek.

 

‘But you never~ spend time with me anymore,” She whines, and I roll my eyes,

 

“We hung out yesterday at your flat remember?” I poke her back and she sticks her tongue out at Harry when he butts in,

 

“I’ll be stealing your ‘BFF’ tonight little sis,” Harry’s family had adopted Hermione when she was just born. Since Lily Potter had been cursed after her first pregnancy the Potter family had adopted 2 other children making Harry the oldest of 3.

 

“Ugh, are you guys going bike riding again?” She turns to me, eyebrow raised.

 

I look away and respond, fiddling with a leaf on a nearby orchid. “Well, the moon is full and it’s quite nice out, and we haven’t able to hang out much since-” Harry cuts me off,

 

“Ah, Ginny’s here! Give me a moment guys, I have to go give Gin a quick goodbye before she leaves town for her tryout.” He says as he heads off, already out the door.

 

Hermione turns to me, “Ugh thank Merlin, she never tries to hang out with us ever since she started dating _Bhai_ and got onto the quidditch team. I missed the old Ginny!” She eyes me, knowing that I know exactly what she means. I’m not new to the game after all, but she isn’t new to mine either. My game of pretend.   **_(Bhai- means brother in Hindi)_ **

 

“I know Herm, you’ve told me before. But you know how stressed she is with the Quidditch tryouts and such- And she still makes Harry happy, that’s all that matters!”

 

“C’mon Dray, you can’t honestly say she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him now can you?” I look away, back at the window where two men walk hand in hand crossing a street. One leans his head against the other’s shoulder and the men share a small smile.

 

For a moment, I see the two morph into Harry and myself. Harry smiling down at me as I lean on him, tired from the day’s work. He turns to place a small kiss on my forehead, gently brushing away my blonde locks, and I tilt upwards-

 

“A-Are you sure you don’t want to come with me tonight? It’ll be fun!” Hermione’s voice leads me away from my dangerous daydreams. Her coffee-colored eyes are filled with concern, and I nod already looking away.

 

“It’s fine, maybe next time.” She shakes her head fondly, muttering, her lips tilting upwards.

 

“You say that every time, yet…”

 

“Yet I stay here, where I belong. In my home, where I’m happy!” I cheerfully try to pull her from the rabbit hole she always tries to pull me into.

 

“I just want you to be happy, Dray. Remember that.”

 

“I am happy, Mione.”

 

“Satisfaction isn’t Happiness, Malfoy…” I roll my eyes, and poke her nose.

 

“Whatever Granger, besides I do go out sometimes. And I live upstairs! I don’t sleep behind the counter!”

 

“I mean that one time…”

 

“That was one time, Hermione! Once! And you and Harry won’t let it go!”

 

“Alright alright, but if you change your mind, do call me ok? Speaking of calls, I gotta go make one! Love you Dray~!”

 

“Love you too, May.” I laugh, calling her a name that she had hated ever since preschool. She wiggles her fingers in goodbye, and I echo back.

 

Sighing, I wrap up the shop for the day. Watering the last of the flowers, wiping off the counters, and rearranging bits and bobs. I look out the window and pause. Harry and Ginny stand outside. The ginger-haired girl standing close to Harry, her bare arms around his neck as they hug near her scooter. I look at them, the extravagant couple, who make big gestures and declarations.

 

Not the small things I imagine like leaning on each other at sunset. Things like ridiculously singing Indian songs I know Harry loves, and sweet songs in French that I know by heart.

 

I’m dreaming a hopeless fantasy, but as I stare at the man I know I have loved since I first knew I could love, I know it’s worth the pain.

 

Because midnight bike rides are the closest I’ll get.

 

I could never ruin what little I have.

 

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter  
> Date: June 6th (Latest 7th)  
> Title: Chapter 2: It’s fine, I’m fine…


	3. 2: It's fine, I'm fine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those eyes...
> 
>  
> 
> It’s as if they could see right through me…
> 
>  
> 
> Empty and glass like, they also seemed to hold an immense sadness
> 
>  
> 
> But somehow…
> 
>  
> 
> I felt like I could resonate with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally almost forgot to post skskskks  
> ~Vixen

* * *

“Draco? I’m back!” Harry calls up the stairs. I sigh, turning away from the mirror, where I had stood staring at my imperfections only moments ago.

 

What am I trying to prove? Ginny Weasley is perfect for Harry. I am a fool to think that I, a small flower shop owner, could compete with a rising Quidditch star.

 

I slip on a light jacket, there much better.

 

“Coming, Harry!”

 

I rush downstairs, not wanting to give him a reason to leave…

 

“Hey,” I say, waiting two stairs above him, as he’s standing on the last one, blocking me from reaching the landing.

 

“Hey- you look nice,” I look down at my clothes, as though I hadn’t stared and spent at least twenty minutes trying to pick an outfit, and smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Did you grab your phone?” He quirks a perfect dark eyebrow and my insides flip. I palm my jean pockets.

 

“Ye-...no…” I smile apologetically. I always leave my phone at home. It drives Harry, Lily, and Hermione insane. Aunt Andy never really uses technology anyhow, so I just never got into the habit.

 

“It’s ok, I have mine. Just go switch off the lights, ok?” I nod, and speed past him. I try to rush myself, not wanting to let anything keep us from spending what little time we have, to go to waste. Walking back my ears pick up on,

 

“Babe, it’s gonna be alright. Deep breaths, ok? That coach for the Falcons was a git anyhow, I’m sure your tryout for the Harpies tomorrow will be much better! D-Do you want me to visit you? I know how you don’t like to be alone after these types of things.”

 

My heart plummets, _no no no no no!_

 

“Yeah, I’m with Draco right now, I’ll just ask if I can postpone the plans for tonight-”

 

“ _Don’t-_ ”

 

Harry turns, looking curiously at me. I school my face into a small smile that stabs me with pain.

 

“Don’t let me be the one to hold you back.”

 

I say all in one breath, afraid if I say more I’ll burst into angry tears…. Or just tears. I take a deep breath, putting my hands behind my back.

 

I cross my fingers as I look at my Amaryllis painted Vans. **_(Vix, you sly bastard.-D)_ **

 

“Ginny needs you more than I do, go to her, she’s important.”

 

“Yeah…” I look up at him as he gazes at me with a curious gaze.

 

"Well, I best be off, then. Go home and get some rest."

 

"Yeah…"

 

Harry walks out the door, jumping on the bike we would have been taking on to the beach just minutes later if we hadn't been interrupted.

 

I feel my heart shatter.

_~⚘~_

 

It’s dusk now.

 

Moonlight shines through the window, peeking through leaves and leaving shadows. I look up at the moon from outside the window.

 

I suppose that if someone were to look through the window at this moment, that if you were to capture this moment in a still frame it would seem beautiful.

 

Yet in this moment I couldn’t feel anything, all was numb to me. Moonlight painting patterns of soft ghostly light across my figure as I stand, arms crossed and hugging myself. My white t-shirt practically glowing in the light of the moon paired with loose jeggings and a light blue zip up that hangs a bit off my left shoulder. I gaze at the swollen moon, bright and full.

 

I catch sight of my bike through the window, leaning against the wall, mocking me for being weak and _letting him go_ **_again_ ** _._

 

I take a breath and grab my keys, not even noticing my phone next to it.

 

Riding in a daze, I’m not really aware of much but my harsh breaths. Trying to pretend that the reason for my heavy breathing is because of my pedaling and not of my suspiciously wet eyes.

 

I halt, snapping out of a daze when I see the moon once again. Almost as though a spell has been broken, I look out at the water beyond the railing.

 

_Harry was right, the view of the ocean looks great..._

 

_As it always has, right?_

 

_It’s fine…_

 

As I brush a strand of my hair that fell out of my messy braid out of my face, a single tear escapes my poorly built dam.

 

I already know it’s a losing battle.

 

_It’s…_

 

Hastily, I wipe the tear with my forearm.

 

_Fine..._

 

A lone tear falls again.  

 

_..._

 

And I break.

 

_It’s…_

 

Sobbing, I fall to my knees. A heart that had long been cracking finally shattered.

 

Why does it hurt this much? I have never allowed myself to feel, to fall prey to emotions that I know will bite me back in the future. How had I let this one escape my defenses?

 

The most melodic of tunes had reached my ears and I silence my tears quickly, due to practice, only a lone sniffle being heard. The sound reaches my ears again, I’m not able to make it out but it sounds beautiful.

 

Rising, I turn back towards the sound, towards the sea.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

The wind blows strong, my long blonde hair being playfully teased through its delicate hands. It is silent other than the refreshing sounds of the sea and wind. My ears suddenly pick up on the sound of a sweet melodic voice rippling through the air.

 

_♫“Have you turned to the rippling tides?”♫_

 

I look out to the sea, and walk slowly, cautiously, towards the railing.

 

_♫“To engulf your lonely tears?”♫_

 

I lean out, looking down at the choppy waves that were calm and serene only moments ago. My eyes glaze over and I see the world in a haze of blue.

 

**_SNAP_ **

 

The railing breaks off, and with a gasp I plunge head first towards the sea.

 

I see a figure with black hair in the distance before I am swallowed by the icy cold waters.

 

~*🥀*~

 

_Reaching…_

 

Slowly sinking down, I reach my hand up in a fruitless effort to try and get back up to the surface, even though I know it’s pointless.

 

_I’m always reaching for something that’s so unattainable from my grasp._

 

People say when you die you see your life flashing before your eyes. Every feeling and moment, packed into a few slides and a couple minutes. I didn’t think that was true.

 

But now, as I watch the bubbles blur around me and the glare of the moon from below the waters, I’m not so sure.

 

The bubbles turn to petals.

 

_~⚘~_

  


“Drayyy!”

 

I turn at the voice of my best friend, my hair flopping into my eyes.

 

“Guess who made Gryffindor junior prefect?!"

 

“'Mione! That’s amazing! I knew you would make it! I told you that you weren’t in trouble~”

 

I tease as I pat her head. She squints and moves away from my hand, sticking out her tongue.

 

“Oh shut up,”

 

“But I’m so proud of you, Congratulations!”

 

She grins and pokes my cheek, giggling

 

“Thanks Coco,” I pout at the nickname, and she winks. Her expression falls dramatically, and she mumbles behind her book,

 

“But the thing is, meetings are right after school so I can’t walk home with you everyday. _Such a bummer..._ ”

 

My face falls, but I pull a smile up as quick as it had disappeared, acting like everything was ok. Like I wasn't being shoved into a corner, similar to a neglected fish, by everyone I loved.

 

“It’s ok we can still do homework together after you come back!”

 

Her face lights up, and she pokes my cheek again.

 

“Promise?”

 

I poke back with a smile.

 

“Promise!”

 

“That’s great! Because I'm totally close to failing history right now,”

 

I scoff, pinching her cheek. Hermione? Falling classes? Please.

 

“Mione…”

 

“Hey, Dynamic Duo! Are you guys ready to go?”

 

We turn, and surprise flashes across my face. I curse my pale complexion.

 

“Ah, hi Harry.”

 

Harry leans against his bike, his bag slung over one shoulder. His uniform is mussed up and his hair artfully messy. He quirked an eyebrow, and glares fondly at Hermione.

 

“Mione did you forget your bag again? Gosh, you're such a dunce.”

 

Hermione looks at him, unfazed.

 

"I'm pretty sure you're the dunce here, _Potter_."

 

"That's dirty, _Granger._ "

 

"You deserved it. Anyway, this 'dunce' of yours just became a prefect, so show some respect."

 

"Ohhh I'm so scared," Harry muttered.

 

Hermione whacked him with her book.

 

"Shut up, you bully."

 

Harry scoffed.

 

"Also, now I have practice after school so you don't have to walk me home anymore."

 

"Oh, ok. But...what about Dray?"

 

I looked at the ground.

 

"I'll be alright on my own. It's okay."

 

Harry stayed silent for a moment, and then scratched his head.

 

"But then _I_ won't have anyone to walk home with…"

 

I quickly backtracked.

 

"We can walk together if you want, I don't mind!"

 

He smiled at me.

 

" 'Kay. That's a relief…"

 

Before, I had never spent time around Harry unless Hermione was there. It was a new experience, and a welcome one.

 

But eventually, like any friendship or relationship that's cared for and nurtured properly, our seedling of friendship bloomed.

 

We talked often. And one day he complimented me on how mature I was. He said he envied me.

 

"You're really grown up for your age, you know?"

 

I was two years under him in school.

 

"I'm older than you, and yet you probably have a better rein on life than I do…"

 

I stared at him, before looking back down at my shoes shyly.

 

"I'm gonna have a little brother soon. My dad's rarely around. I'm going to have to take care of the house and help with the baby. I guess..I guess sometimes I wish I had more freedom to do what I want, like 'Mione."

 

I looked up.

 

"Then again, I'm probably just being immature. I wish I could approach things like you do."

 

Then he looked away, bringing a hand up to his hair to ruffle it, making it even more messy.

 

"I'm rambling again, aren't I? I probably sound really stupid…"

 

He laughed.

 

" No, I don't think that's stupid at all," I told him.

 

"If that's really how you feel, it's pretty important, isn't it?"

 

"I've never had to be responsible for anyone but myself. You, on the other hand, give your time to your family and friends without hesitation. You're not just the hero of your own story, but for other people's stories as well.”

 

I give him a small smile.

 

“Including mine."

 

He laughed, and looked at me with a sort of admiration in his eyes.

 

"That is so you, Dray. You always know just what to say."

 

He hugged me.

 

"Thanks Dray."

 

I blushed.

 

It was somewhere around that time that I realized an eternal spring had blossomed into my heart.

 

And little did I know, that those silly, childish fantasies of mine…

 

would eventually lead me…

 

_to the end of everything I thought I knew._

_~⚘~_

 

I awoke to the feeling of those cold lips on mine again. Then they pulled away.

 

And I was face to face with a beautiful black haired woman, staring me down, drowning me in her eyes.

_~⚘~_

 

_Those eyes..._

 

_It’s as if they could see right through me…_

 

_Empty and glass like, they also seemed to hold an immense sadness_

 

_But somehow…_

 

_I felt like I could resonate with them._

~*🥀*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title:  
> 3: “Don’t Freak out, Fishbait”
> 
> Also for the note from Dee I made a little reference to our other Fic Amaryllis, #shamelessselfpromo
> 
> All my love  
> ~Vixen


End file.
